wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Wotwiki:Sidebar
Each Wikia has the ability to customize their interface for their users. One option in this is to change the default text/links in the navigation sidebar (to the left in the default skin, just under the logo). Do you have ideas for what to change these links to, if anything? They could/should be Wheel of Time-themed without being obscure for a first-time visitor. Any changes that gain consensus can then be made by an Administrator creating a redirect at the old page, and changing the target URL to the new page. Sidebar header The default is "navigation", and we are currently using "spokes of the wheel" because there are 7 links ... we can create/delete more as needed though, so we're no longer tied to 7. For some reason yet to be determined, this has to be all lowercase. *shrug* I like that name... :Everything is lowercase because main.css defines .portlet h5 with text-transform: lowercase;. If you override it in Monobook.css, you should be able to negate it. WestonWyse 16:30, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Main Page MediaWiki:Mainpage -> http://wot.wikicities.com/wiki/Main_Page * Gateway? Homepage? A beginning? nae'blis (talk) ** No change; There's not a way to keep the Main Page url w/o a redirect (which I find very unappealing for such an important page) --Gherald *** Your wiki-fu is weak, Great Lord. Behold I have unilaterally changed the fabric of the universe...or at least this wiki. (check your sidebar). It changes the logo link, but not all of the Special:pages, as of yet. nae'blis (talk) 19:30, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) **** Sorry, I was refering to the fact that there is no corresponding -url and I'd like it to physically reside at Main Page. Maybe this is silly of me, and A beginning or whatever is fine, I'm just accustomed to it being in a fixed place. I'm not particularly sold on the "A beginning" name either; was just the first thing that came to mind to test --Gherald 19:46, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) ***** I'm not particularly tied to it either, but it's more evocative than MP in my opinion; see also random pages, below. nae'blis (talk) 13:33, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) Community portal MediaWiki:portal MediaWiki:portal-url -> http://wot.wikicities.com/wiki/Wotwiki:Community_Portal * Assuming this is actually supposed to be for community gathering (like the Village Pump), I'd name it something like The Seven Spokes Inn, or Stedding Wotwiki. nae'blis (talk) ** prefer the default over either proposal. Stedding isn't particularly relevant, and anything with " Inn" seems corny. --Gherald 23:16, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) *** We have to avoid (IMO) anything that could be a real place/chapter name in the series, which is a real limitation; however, I'm done with "Stedding Wotwiki", as it will look just silly with Wotwiki: in front of it. nae'blis (talk) 16:33, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) **** I don't see why we should have to avoid any such thing. I still don't have a suggestion of my own, but I'm reverting this to the default in the absence of a consensus. --Gherald 06:24, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) ***** In my opinion, we should avoid anything in the sidebar that would also be an article. But that may just be me (Current events, in particular, since it's in the main namespace). nae'blis (talk) 04:50, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) ****** We can put it somewhere not in the main namespace. That's just the default. --Gherald 05:22, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) ******* Ahh, I didn't even realize you could move it across namespaces, but that makess sense. My preference would still be for something plausibly "in-character" but not "in-book", but less strenuous than before. Note to self: Make sure Wotwiki: pages have a different look in the CSS than article-space pages. nae'blis (talk) 19:37, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) Current events MediaWiki:currentevents url -> http://wot.wikicities.com/wiki/Current_events * What is this actually for? WoT news? Current wiki tasks? I think we may be mis-using it (by the usual definition, I'm totally fine with it serving the purpose it does!) nae'blis (talk) ** "Tellings" doesn't evoke anything related to what we are using this page for. Prefer "TODO list" --Gherald 23:16, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) *** "TODO list" looks both too officious and too informal, if that's possible, to me. I agree that Tellings is certainly imperfect, but "Tellings of the Wheel" wordwrapped unpleasantly. Any ideas for something shorter? nae'blis (talk) 16:33, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) ****How about we name it WoT Now? It's clever, WoT-themed, short, fits the whole "current events" idea, and is a shoutout to one of the best (IMO) Wheel of Time webcomics out there. --Maru (talk) 01:21, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) *****One of the best? Where are the others? *****First we need to figure out what we are going to *put* on this page, if not a Todo list? My original plan was to have the Community Portal be a place for pure discussion and have Current events be a place for "finding and coordinating wiki tasks"... --Gherald 05:48, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) ****** I like what you're doing with the Community Portal right now (making it more like Wikipedia's). But I think Current events should be public information, not wiki Behind-the-Scenes stuff. nae'blis (talk) 04:56, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) ******I had assumed, well, Current events. Upcoming book releases, conventions, new policies announced/major wiki-events, new websites. comcics, releases of the WoT FAQ... &etc. A ToDo list really strikes me as more a community portal thing. ******Also, I don't see all that many contributors right now- has this been advertised by anybody but Nae'Blis, anywhere else but Wikipedia? --Maru (talk) 17:29, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) ******* I was hoping to have a bit more of the wiki-based crap like policies and style guides in place before starting to pimp it at DragonMount, TarValon.net, and the like, but if we want to jump in with both feet, we should probably make a list. In fairness, we are less than a month old... nae'blis (talk) 04:56, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) ********I'm not saying hurry, just trying to make sure this project isn't going to be dead on arrival. Is the WoT community going to welcome this with open arms? If Nae'Blis is the only one spreading the word and only on Wikipedia, then we are already doing pretty well. And yes, a list does sound like a good idea. Wotwiki:Recruitment, perhaps? --Maru (talk) 05:37, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) ******* Ok, if you have some ideas for how to get it started, that would be great. ******* I don't think we have. **** Also, I expect we'll have an article on WoT Now?, so I'd prefer not to have that in the sidebar (for the above-stated reasons). Praise should be heaped there, not in our navbar, which makes it look like a link to the comic. nae'blis (talk) 05:02, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) *****Aww. If we make a spelling change, would that be better? WOT Now, instead of WoT Now? --Maru (talk) 05:37, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) *I was bold and hijacked this for the "proposed policies" category; I'm open to other suggestions, but I think it's been a nearly-dead link for some time now. nae'blis (talk) 14:02, 7 February 2006 (UTC) *I know it is a little late but I like Wot Now? (though i think we should use an interrobang instead of a ?). Randfan 22:20, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :an interrobang is a ? + ! (kinda like a $but backwards and with a dot under it) Recent changes MediaWiki:Recentchanges MediaWiki:Recentchanges-url -> http://wot.wikicities.com/wiki/Special:Recentchanges * Probably no change. nae'blis (talk) ** Recent weaves... maybe (as in the wheel weaves as the wheel wills) --Gherald 23:16, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) ***I can't help but try to tie in the Wheel motif- "As the Wheel turns"? "Turnings of the Wheel"? Eh. --Maru (talk) 17:59, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) **** "Tellings of the Wheel" word-wrapped on my screen at work, so we may be limited to about the length of "flickerflickerflicker" or "Community portal". nae'blis (talk) 04:57, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) Random Page MediaWiki:Randompage MediaWiki:Randompage-url -> http://wot.wikicities.com/wiki/Special:Randompage * Skim to a page (name change only) nae'blis (talk) ** Something skim related might work, but I'd like to avoid small words like "to" and "a". Hmmm. --Gherald *** Any particular reason to avoid them? Also, naming this (but not changing the url) An ending might be clever. nae'blis (talk) 13:33, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) **** prefer "flicker. flicker." over "flickerflickerflicker" --Gherald 23:16, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) ***** Hmmmm. Time to get more eyes on this (I'll work on the Wikipedia banner for wotwiki today). nae'blis (talk) 16:33, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) **** I'd prefer almost anything to "flicker. flicker." The only reason I knew it was a random page link was the physical placement of it. Ideally, I am of the opinion that it should have something with the word "random" in it, like "Random Gateway" or "Random Skim" or something of the sort. ****I was going to suggest a "Random Page" link. It didn't even occur to me that that was the purpose of "flicker.flicker." Something more intuitive would be better. I like the idea of "Random Gateway." *Noting objections to flicker, I've set it back to default "Random page". Anyone else want "Random gateway" ? Help MediaWiki:Help MediaWiki:Helppage -> http://wot.wikicities.com/wiki/Help:Contents * I don't believe this one should change. nae'blis (talk) **Perhaps we could archaicize it, like make it "Aid" or "Assistance"? Those are understandably and more WoT-ish. --Maru (talk) 18:05, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) Mailing List MediaWiki:mailinglists-> http://lists.wikicities.com/mailman/listinfo/wot-l * Probably no change. nae'blis (talk) ** "Skim our " is superfluous and unappealing IMO --Gherald 23:16, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) *** Something to do with the pigeon communications system? Just a thought. --Maru (talk) 18:04, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) **** OK ;-) --Gherald 00:36, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) *****I didn't mean it that way! :) Who will get the joke? I was talking about how everyone in Randland uses carrier pigeons to communicate. --Maru (talk) 05:14, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) ****** Ah, double in-jokes, the best kind! Although no RFC 1149 jest is complete without a link to the implementation. ****** We all know what you were really talking about, of course, but I can't think of a good way to phrase it that would evoke "Mailing list" in a WOT reader's mind. --Gherald 05:25, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) Sidebar change For right now, could we consider putting in the sidebar, in place of Random Page or maybe Current Events? That's the one I most often need to click through to, to figure out where to build my next page... nae'blis (talk) 23:24, 2 Dec 2005 (UTC)